20 Questions
by donna79
Summary: Every chapter focuses on a different person. They all have to fill out a survey. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Complete!
1. The Over Protective FatherHusband

**Story Title: Twenty Questions**

**Summary: Every chapter will be a different character. So, it will keep things from getting boring. All the characters are paired up like they are in the books/movies. Takes place after **

**Dawn.**

**Full Name:** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Where do you Live:** With my family, in the middle of nowhere. And I like it that way.

**Best Friend: **My half brothers, Emmett and Jasper.

**Are you dating anyone? If so, who?: **Yes. Bella, everyone knows that. Which means stay away Wolfboy.

**Describe yourself in four words:** Caring, loving, loyal, and smart.

**Weirdest Dream:** I don't sleep.

**Place you would like to go on vacation: **Wherever Bella wants to go.

**First Kiss:** Tanya, Emmett made us. We were playing truth or dare.

**Favorite Book:** It sure as hell isn't Romeo and Juliet. Sorry love. Leaves of Grass- Walt Witman.

**Favorite Movie- **3:10 to Yuma.

**Cartoon Hero:** Come on Alice, what kind of question is that? You know I don't watch Cartoons!

**Favorite Quote: **To sleep, per chance to dream. Ironic isn't it?

**Favorite Band:** Composer: Bethoven.

**What are you doing right now:** Talking to Carlisle and filling out this ridicules survey.

**What are you wearing:** A white button down shirt and gray slacks. I'm also barefoot.

**What are you doing later:** Going to dinner with Bella when she gets back. I miss you my love.

**Favorite Video Game:** Again with the stupid questions Alice.

**Do you believe in love at first sight: **It hasn't happened yet. But I do believe in soulmates.

**Name your future children:** Renesme. Keep away from her Jacob. I mean it!

**Why did you spend your time filling this out: **Because Carlisle told me to.


	2. Leader of the Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Holy Cow. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. They started coming within a few minutes of me posting it. I got off line and came back on to find more. I love each and every one**

**of you.**

**Full Name:** Samuel Ignatius Uley. If anyone calls me Ignatius, I will kill you!

**Where Do You Live: **In La Push. With the love of my life.

**Best Friend:** Emily and Paul.

**Describe Yourself In Four Words:** Strong, Tall, Muscular, and a Leader.

**Weirdest Dream:** I woke up one morning and Paul was an alien. He ran around the Rez turning everyone into aliens. I was the only one who could stop him. No lie!

**Place You Would Like To Go on Vacation: **Em mentioned New Mexico. That would be cool.

**First Kiss:** Lea, we were fifteen. Who the hell came up with this anyway?

**Favorite Book: **War and Peace. What? I read!

**Favorite Movie:** Saving Private Ryan.

**Cartoon Hero:** Captain Caveman. Anybody got anything to say about that? Good.

**Favorite Quote:** This one time at Band Camp... Makes me laugh everytime.

Emily: Sam!

Sam: It does!

**Favorite Band:** Lynard Skynard.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Getting whacked upside the head by Emily. She was walking by and saw what I just wrote.

**What Are you Wearing:** Black basketball shorts, and Adidas flip flops.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going out with Emmy.

**Favorite Video Game:** PacMan. I like the classics.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** Sure do.

**Name Your Children: **That's a little too weird. Even for me.

**Why did you spend your time filling out this survey? **I was bored.


	3. More Than Just a Pretty Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I own the first two movies. I haven't even seen Eclipse yet. Stupid me for not being able to find a job for the summer. :grumbles:**

**You guys are awesome. That's why you're getting a third chapter in less than twelve hours. I hope you all like it.**

**Full Name: **Emmett Dale Cullen.

**Where do you Live: **On my adoptive parents property. But in the woods, a good half a mile away from the house.

**Best Friend:** What Edward said. Him and Jaz.

**Are You Dating Anyone: ** My wife would kill the other woman. Then she'd shred me to pieces, then set me on fire. So no.

Rosalie: Good answer baby.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Friendly, happy, tall, and rocksolid. (Yeah, I made that one word. So what? I dare anybody to say something about it!)

**Weirdest Dream:** I don't dream. Sorry.

**Place You Would Like To Go On Vacation:** Canada. There's good hunting there.

**First Kiss:** I only remember Rosie.

R: Aww, baby.

**Favorite Book:** Car and Driver magazine.

**Favorite Movie: **All Quiet on the Western Front. I watched it with Carlisle once. I've been addicted to it ever since.

**Cartoon Hero:** Superman is totally sweet.

**Favorite Band:** All American Rejects.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Talking to Rosie and watching the Knicks game while filling out this survey.

**What Are You Wearing:** Grey hooded sweatshirt and blue track pants. I'm wearing white socks with red toes.

**What Are You Doing Later: **Hopefully making some noise with Rosalie if you know what I mean. Winkwink.

**Favorite Video Game:** Madden 2011. Rosalie got me it for my birthday.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** Absolutley.

**Name Your Children: **What the hell Alice? You're lucky Rosalie didn't see this one.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey: **Alice asked me to.


	4. The Unexpected Smartass

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I'm just a writer, who's doing this for fun.**

**Full Name:** Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Just Bella please.

**Where Do You Live: **With my family. The Cullens.

**Are You Dating Anyone:** I'm blissfully married.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Kind, graceful (finally!), protective (Jake you can come and see Nessie whenever you want.), and married. Pretty simple.

**Weirdest Dream:** I'm a Vampire. We don't dream.

**Place You Would Like to go on Vacation: **I'm trying to talk Edward into going back to Brazil for our anniversary. That way Renesme can see where she was concieved. She'll be old enough to understand by then.

**First Kiss:** Edward.

Edward: I made sure of that.

Bella: Yes honey, you did.

**Favorite Book:** Anything by Emily Bronte. Or Shakespere.

**Favorite Movie: **A Knghts Tale. I bet you didn't see that coming. Now did ya?

**Cartoon Hero:** WTH Alice? lol Does Bartman count?

**Favorite Quote: **Did you know that I told you so has a brother? His name is shut the hell up. Jake and I laugh at that all the time.

**Favorite Band:** Carter Burwell.

**What are you doing right now:** Just put Nessie to bed.

**What Are You Wearing:** My night clothes. That's all I'm saying!

E: Something she only wears for me. Thanks Alice by the way.

**What Are You Doing Later: **No comment. I'm not as open as Emmett. If that tells you anything.

**Favorite Video Game:** I played Gods of War 2 with Seth and Jake earlier. That was kind of cool.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** I believe in intrigue at first sight. Does that count?

E: It should.

B: Yeah it should. But this is Alice we're talking about.

**Name Your Children: **I've already mentioned this but oh well. Her name is Renesme.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** I had a few minutes to kill.


	5. He's Not Bitter, He's Cocky

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. I'm not that lucky.**

**Full Name: **Jacob Ephraim Black.

Embry: Ephraim? No way dude! Hahahahahahahahahahahah

Jake: It's a family name! Shut up!

**Where Do You Live:** With my dad in La Push.

**Best Friend: ** Quil.

E: Hey!

J: Quil would never laugh at my name.

E: So he wins by default?

J: Yes, he does.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So who?:** No, I'm not.

E: You gotta wait 'til she turns seven. lol

J: She'll look like she's eighteen. Don't make me hit you.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words**: Athletic, funny, loyal, and honest.

E: You forgot crazy tall.

J: I'm not going to point out the obivious. Plus almost everybody else has said that.

**Weirdest Dream:** I went cliff diving into a ocean full of ketchup. Weird, I know.

E: We're you on something?

J: I don't do drugs. Just say no people.

**Place You'd Like to Go on Vacation:** idk.

**First Kiss:** Bella.

**Favorite Book:** Don't have one.

E: Because you're illiterate.

J: Aha! I am not. I just don't read much.

**Favorite Movie:** Red Dawn.

**Cartoon Hero:** He Man.

**Favorite Quote: **lol Bells. You stole my answer!

**Favorite Band: **Black Eye Peas. Fergie's hot.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Hanging out with Embry. Duh.

**What Are You Wearing:** A red tee shirt and blue jeans. Got my white Nikes on.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going to see Bella and Renesme.

**Favorite Video Game:** Left 4 Dead 2.

E: They're making a new one.

J: No way!

E: I swear.

**Do You Believe In Love At First Sight: **Sure.

**Name Your Children:** Wha? I don't know! Jeeze wood sprite, where'd you come up with that one?

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling This Out:** I was bored. Embry wants it sent to him too.


	6. The Mind Controlling Softie

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**I hope that all of you are having a happy 4th of July. I've been stuck inside all day. My stupid allergies have been acting up ever since Thursday. That's why I have been able to get so much **

**writing done. People tend to leave me alone when I don't feel good. But on the plus side I just finished watching New Moon. Then later I'm going to watch Shutter Island. Talk to you guys **

**later.**

**I took the easy way out and looked up Jasper's full name on Yahoo. I know it is mentioned in Eclipse, but I read everywhere that I thought that it might be. I'll have to look up Rose's too.**

**Full Name:** Jasper Whilock Hale Cullen.

**Where do you live:** With my adoptive family.

**Best Friend:** I'm going to say my brothers. Only because they'll never let me hear the end of it. But I want to add Alice too.

Alice: Aww, you're my best friend too.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So Who: **We've already established that. I'm dating Alice.

**Discribe Yourself in Four Words: **Smart, kind, chivalries (AN: That's how it is spelled in my Scrabble Dictionary.), and thoughtful.

A: You really are thoughtful.

**Weirdest Dream:** I don't dream.

**Pace You Would Like to go on Vacation: **Is this a trick question? Wherever Alice wants to go.

**First Kiss**: Alice, it really was.

**Favorite Book: **'Car and Driver'? Ahahahahahaha. Ahem. The Lord of the Rings books. Including The Hobbit.

**Favorite Movie:** See above answer.

**Cartoon Hero:** The Green Lantern.

**Favorite Quote:** Four score and seven years ago... The whole thing. It boggles my mind that I was there for that. A few feet away from Lincoln himself actually.

A: He tells that story so well. He can recite the whole Gettysburg Adress. I'm so proud of my Southern Gentleman.

Jasper: Thank you love.

**Favorite Band:** Maroon Five.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Filling out this survey while Alice reads everything that I'm typing.

A: He doesn't mind.

J: No, I don't. I have nothing to hide.

**What Are You Wearing:** A black sweater and faded blue jeans. No shoes, just socks. Plain white ones.

**What Are You Doing Later:** I'm going to play a game of chess with Edward.

**Favorite Video Game:** Gods of War. The computer edition.

**Do You Believe In Love at First Sight:** Alice would burn me allive if I didn't say yes. But I honestly do.

**Name Your Children:** Alice, could you be any more blatent that you want a dog? lol

A: Can we get one?

J: We'll see.

**Why Did You Fill Out This Survey:** My baby asked me to.

A: He's so good to me.

**I have not forgotten about Embry. I would never forget my favorite wolf.**


	7. Mr Cool

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Darn it!**

**Note to all of you: Don't watch a movie :cough: Shutter Island :cough: about criminally insane patients in a psych ward/prison late at night, with no lights on. I swear I couldn't go to **

**sleep until after midnight. I'm no wuss, but that movie woke my brothers dog up from a dead sleep. The last half an hour totally tripped me out. **

**I forgot one of the questions. It has been added.**

**Full Name:** Embry Call. No middle name because I'm cool like that.

**Where Do You Live:** Over the river and through the woods... Sorry, I'm babysitting Claire. She's making me listen to Christmas music. Even though Christmas was over two months ago. I live in La Push.

**Best Friend: ** Well it a'int Quil! Stupid sucker had to catch phnemonia. He'll be fine tomorrow he says. Then Emily came over and asked if I would watch the kid so she could go shopping with Rachel. So I'll say

Jake. Even though I'm not his.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If so Who?:** Nope. I'm flying solo.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Goofy, loyal, loud, and talkative.

**Weirdest Dream:** I went a whole day naked. Lea was in it, and as usual she had some smart ass comment to say. She talks more than I do.

**Place You Would Like to go on Vacation:** idk. I've never been out of Washington.

**First Kiss:** Her name was Candace. I was twelve. I got kissed before Sam and Jake? Hells Yeah!

**Favorite Book:** To Kill a Mocking Bird.

**Favorite Movie:** Anything James Bond.

**Cartoon Hero:** Spider-Man. How come no one has said him yet?

**Favorite Quote:** Who's that black Private Dick gettin' all the chicks? Shaft! I'm serious! And I'm not a pervert! Luckily Claire can't read.

**Favorite Band**: The Beatles.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** We've been through this. I'm baby-sitting the three year old from hell.

**What Are You Wearing Right Now: ** A white tee shirt and kaki cargo shorts. Brown leather flip flops. I'm totally dressed like a prep. Yes, I know.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going over to Quil's to pick on him. Hopefully I'll get sick and won't have to go to school tomorrow.

**Favorite Video Game:** The Call of Duty games.

**Do You Believe In Love At First Sight:** I guess. Even though it hasn't happened.

**Name Your Children:** Uh, no? Can't I just say that I'll have them eventually and leave it at that?

**Why Did You Fill Out This Survey:** Because I didn't want to feel left out.


	8. Taking Her By Surprise

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**It's Alice's turn, so most of the questions will be different. Because revenge is sweet. Oh. Before you start reading, Jasper did make this up as he went along. He would ask her a question **

**without thinking of them first. Just thought I'd throw that out there so nobody gets confused.**

**Full Name:** Alice Abigail Cullen.

**Have You Ever Lied About Your Age:** lol Jazzy.

Jasper: I had to make you laugh somehow. She thinks I made this survey to get even with her.

Alice: You kind of did.

J: Moving on.

**If You Could Have a Free Pass, For One Night Only; Who Would It Be:** :blushes: Paul. I'm not going any farther than that.

**If You Could Be a Character From Movies/Book/Television Who Would It Be And Why:** Rachel from Friends. I have a crush on Joey.

J: Not as big as the one she has on Paul.

A: No, it's not.

**Darkest Secret:** Haven't we already established this?

J: The other one. You have to say it. It's cute.

A: I dress as Snow White for Jasper sometimes. He thinks I look like her.

**Favorite Perfume:** SJP/NYC. Jasper says it smells nice on me.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** No, I believe in love at first thought silly.

J: I love you too.

**Best Friend: **Jasper.

**Last Song You Couldn't Get Out of Your Head: **Maria from West Side Story.

**Last Movie You Watched:** Prince Caspian.

**Person You Last Thought Of:** Paul.

J: That's not very nice.

A: You started it!

**Shoe Size: **Darn you and your foot fetish! Size seven.

**What Are You Wearing:** White tank top and pale pink/mint green striped boxer shorts. My feet are bare.

**What Are You Doing After This:** Going upstairs with Jasper for the night.

**Favorite Memory:** Seeing Jazzy for the first time.

J: You're sweet.

A: I'm honest is what I am.

**Say The First Thing That Comes to Your Mind:**

**Dog:** I want one.

J: We'll talk to Carlisle about it tomorrow.

**Ice Cream:** Sundaies.

**Motorcycle:** Hot.

J: I'll remember that for later.

A: Please do.

**Name Our Dog:** Trixie. It's going to be a girl.

J: Last question.

A: Make it a good one.

**Marry Me: **Of course!

**I bet you didn't see that last question coming. Let me know what you guys think.**


	9. He's Not Whipped

**Disclaimer: My mom says that if you want something bad enough all you have to do is wish that it would happen. :ClosesEyes: I wish that I owned Emmett and Embry :OpensEyesAgain: Darn it. I **

**knew it wouldn't work!**

**Full Name: **Quilterra Philip Ateara Jr.

**Where Do You Live: **With my boys Paul and Jared in La Push. I just moved out of my parent's house.

**Dating Anyone? If So, Who:** No, I'm not. She's not old enough yet.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Loyal, funny, charming, and smart.

Jared: Charming?

Quil: Go away.

**Weirdest Dream:** That I was married to Lea. It was more like a nightmare.

Paul: I'll say. Did y'all have kids?

Q: Yes.

J: Eww.

**Place You Want to go on Vacation: **Maybe Florida.

J: So you can take Claire to Disney World?

Q: If you can't say anything nice then leave me alone.

**First Kiss:** Mallory Jacobs. I was ten. She was thirteen. I beat all of y'all!

**Favorite Book:** Catcher in the Rye.

**Favorite Movie:** The Ocean movies. George Clooney's cool.

**Cartoon Hero: **Green Arrow.

**Favorite Quote: **lol Embry, he sings it constantly. 'My other car is a motorcycle.' 'No it's not! You don't even have a car!' Embry trying to claim Bella's car and Jake's bike to some girls at the mall. Seth set him

straight. I laughed for ten minutes.

**Favorite Band:** Green Day.

**What Are You Doing Right Now: ** Arguing with Jared. He changed the channel that I was watching.

**What Are You Wearing: **Cut off jean shorts and a white tee. No shoes or socks.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going to see Claire Bear.

**Favorite Video Game:** Guitar Hero: Green Day edition.

**Do You Believe in Love At First Sight: ** Who of us that are werewolves doesn't?

**Name Your Children:** No comment.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** I was bored.


	10. Enough With The Blond Jokes

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. **

**I can never remember the Vampires middle names! I know that it is mentioned. But I'm drawing a blank. My books are in the other room and I don't feel like getting up. lol If anyone knows**

**Rosalie's full name please send it to me. I'll be your best friend.**

**Full Name: **Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen.

**Where Do You Live:** With Emmett.

**Best Friend: **Alice. Why didn't you say me? lol

**Are You Dating Anyone? If so, who?** I'm married.

Emmmett: Yes you are.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Blond, tall, pretty, and moody. At least I'm honest.

**Weirdest Dream:** I don't dream.

**Place You Want to go on Vacation:** Emmett and I are going to London in a few weeks.

**First Kiss:** Randall Martin. Even though I wish it was Emmett.

E: Me too.

**Favorite Book:** A Book of Sonets by Shakespere that Edward gave me for Christmas a few years ago.

**Favorite Movie:** Pretty Woman.

**Cartoon Hero:** Wonder Woman. Yes, I watch cartoons.

**Favorite Quote:** 'You are my life, and my world.' Emmett told me that on our wedding night.

**Favorite Band:** Frank Sinatra. Surpised?

**What Are You Doing Right Now: **Talking to Emmett, and filling out this survey.

**What Are You Wearing:** A red silk nightgown. I won't go into detail.

E: She looks hot.

Rosalie: You had better say that.

**What Are You Doing Later: **'Going to bed'.

**Favorite Video Game:** I don't play video games. But I like watching Emmett play them.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** Absouletly.

**Name Your Children:**

E: She's crying. I hope you're happy Alice.

R: I'll be fine. But you and I are having a talk in the moring Alice.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** I had a few minutes to kill while Emmett finished his game.


	11. He'll Knock You Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I did give Paul his last name. I looked through the books and watched the part of the movie where Jake first talks about them. His last name isn't mentioned. **

**Neither is Jared's.**

**Anyone who can guess the reference in this chapter gets a gold star. I'm not giving any hints!**

**Full Name: **Paul Wesley Morris. Yes I'm one of those people who has a last name that could be there first or midlle name. You got a problem with it?

**Best Friend:** The J man, Jared.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So Who:** Rachel Black, even though her brother's a pain in my ass.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Hot, cocky, and hard headed. That's four words.

**Weirdest Dream:** What the frudge Sam? I was an alien? Dang, why can't I have a dream like that? Mine involves me walking through the desert looking for someone to help me and the only person I could find was

a grungy homeless dude.

**Place You Would Like to go on Vacation: **Miami would be cool.

**First Kiss:** I was thirteen and she shall remain nameless.

Jared: :Cough:Lea:Cough:

Paul: You are so dead!

J: They weren't together then!

P: It makes me sick to think about it. Now go grab the trash can.

**Favorite Book: **There's this book that Rachel reads to me to help me unwind. I think it's called 'A Raisin in the Sun'. It's pretty good.

**Favorite Movie:** The Rocky movies.

**Cartoon Hero:** I'll say Uderdog.

**Favorite Quote:** 'Uncle Jared!' 'What?' 'Uncle Jared!' 'I've changed my name.' That's Jared's way of telling his three year old nephew to leave him alone. Nice isn't?

**Favorite Band:** Blink 182.

**What Are You Doing Right Now: **Ignoring Jared. He's being annoying.

J: I resent that!

P: Why don't you go over to Kim's?

**What Are You Wearing: **A grey wife beater and black track pants. I'm also wearing my Adidas flip flops. I got mine the same time Sam got his.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going over to Rach's and getting on Jake's nerves. It's what I do best.

**Favorite Video Game:** I don't play video games.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight: **No. I went to school with Rachel since we were in kindergarten and I didn't feel anything for her what so ever. Sorry babe.

**Name Your Children:** I don't have any. And I'm not pyscho enough to name my unborn children.

**Why Did You Fill Out This Survey:** Because I felt like it.


	12. Sidekick No More

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**Full Name:** Jared Jonathan Miller.

**Where Do You Live: **With Paul and Q-Ball.

**Best Friend:** Kimmy.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So, Who:** Kim, for over a year.

**Decribe Yourself in Four Words:** Short, funny, sarcastic and lovable. At least that's what Kim says.

Paul: Do you always do what she says?

Jared: No.

P: Yes.

**Weirdest Dream:** I was a gladiator, ya know like that movie Russell Crowe was in? Anyway, I had to fight a six leged, four headed lion. It was crazy!

P: I bet you screamed like a girl when you woke up.

J: Shut up!

**Place You Would Like to Visit:** Graceland.

P: You've got to be kidding.

J: Didn't I tell you to shut up?

P: I could pulverise you.

J: That's why I'm going into another room.

**First Kiss:** Beth Morris. I was twelve she was fifteen. Now maybe Paul will shut up.

**Favorite Book:** I have every book that John Grisham has ever written. I can't choose just one.

**Favorite Movie:** Mighty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. Makes me laugh every time.

**Favorite Cartoon Hero: **I don't watch cartoons.

P: You kissed my sister?

J: More than once. How did you get in here?

P: I took the doorknob off.

J: That's cool part about fighting with your best friend. You don't stay mad for long.

P: That's why you're my bro.

J: That's right.

**Favorite Quote:** Don't have one. There's too many.

**Favorite Band:** Elivis. Now you know why I want to go to Graceland.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Watching Paul get his butt kicked by Jake. I don't know when he showed up but it's pretty entertaining.

**What Are You Wearing:** Dark blue tee shirt and gray basketball shorts. No shoes or socks.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going to see Kim when she gets off of work.

**Favorite Video Game:** Super Mario Bros.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** I guess. Even though it took me three months to realize how much I liked her. Sorry baby.

**Name Your Children:** Do I have to?

Jake: Super Mario Bros? I love that!

Jared: I know. It's sweet right?

Jake: You gotta love Princess Daisy.

**Why Did You spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** I had an hour to kill.


	13. Shewolf

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Them.**

**I'm surprised no one got the Paul Wesley referance. I guess none of you watch Vampire Diaries. Oh well.**

**Be prepared for bitterness people. It's Lea's turn. **

**Full Name: **Lea Alexandra Clearwater.

**Where Do You Live:** With my mom and annoying younger brother.

Seth: I'm not annoying!

Lea: Yes, you are.

Seth: You're lucky I'm nice. Or I'd call you what Embry calls you.

L: Which is what?

S: Something really mean.

**Best Friend:** I don't have one.

S: Now there's a shock.

L: Go. Away.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So, Who:** Like I would tell any of you.

S: She's not.

L: If you insist on sitting next to me than shut up.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Pretty, vulnerable, hurt, and angry.

**Weirdest Dream:** Embry, did I go blind after seeing you naked? I had kids with Quil? Eww is right. I don't remember my dreams.

**Place You Would Like to go on Vacation:** Anywhere but here.

**First Kiss:** Jared you are so dead. The image of kissing you doesn't do anything for me either Paul.

**Favorite Book:** The Princess Bride.

**Favorite Movie:** See above answer.

Seth: She knows every line from that movie.

**Favorite Cartoon Character:** Storm from X-Men.

**Favorite Quote: **Hello.My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.

S: See? I told you.

**Favorite Band:** Paramore.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Watching my mom make dinner. Charlie's here and he and Seth are talking football. Yes, my life is boring.

**What Are You Wearing:** A white tank top and acid wash cut offs. I'm wearing my beige Uggs.

**What Are You Doing Later:** I don't know.

**Favorite Video Game:** Donkey Kong.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight: **It hasn't happened yet.

**Name Your Children:** I don't think so.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** I had nothing better to do.


	14. The Boy Who Became a Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. :snaps fingers: Shoot.**

**Full Name: **Nathan Seth Clearwater.

**Where Do You Live:** La Push.

**Best Friend: **Jacob.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So, Who:** I'm not dating anyone.

Lea: That's because no one can stand to be around you for more than twenty minutes.

Seth: Go howl at the moon.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Loyal, honest, funny, and hyper.

**Weirdest Dream:** That my dad's ghost came to visit me, and he kept telling me to clean up my room.

L: Take it as a hint. It's a pig sty.

S: Don't you have anything better to do?

**Place You Would Like to go on Vacation:** California, they have better waves than here.

**First Kiss:** Haven't had it yet.

L: You're pathetic.

S: Shut. Up.

**Favorite Book:** The Harry Potter Books. I am only fifteen.

L: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA

**Favorite Movie** We Were Soldiers

**Favorite Cartoon Hero:** I agree with Embry, Spider-Man is pretty awesome.

**Favorite Quote:** N/A

**Favorite Band: **Muse.

**What Are You Doing Right Now: **Hanging out with Lea. She's helping me with my homework.

**What Are You Wearing:** Grey hoodie with the hood pulled up, black basketball shorts, no shoes or socks.

**What Are You Doing Later: **Going to bed.

**Favorite Video Game:** Wii Sports.

**Do You Believe In Love at First Sight:** I guess.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** Because I copied it off of Lea's computer.

L: You hacked my e-mail?

S: Peace out people!


	15. The Little Girl With Big Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, so someone suggested that I do Nessie and here she is.**

**Full Name:** Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Bella: Okay it is so weird that she can not only read but fill this out at three months old. When I was three months old all I could do was suck on my toes.

**Where Do You Live:** With my family.

**Best Friend: **Mom, Jake, and aunt Rosalie.

B: That's very sweet.

Jacob: Rosalie?

B: Do not say a word.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So Who:** My dad says I can't date until I'm a hundred.

J: Just because he didn't he's going to make her and I suffer?

B: Sweetheart yes you can. You're daddy does not make all the decisions. I'll talk to him.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Smart, young, cute (my momma says I am), and helpful (Rosie says I am).

B: You're beautiful, and yes you are helpful.

**Weirdest Dream:** That my Grandma Renee came to see me. And she found out the truth, she left her husband and married Billy.

B: That would never happen.

J: I'll make sure of it.

**Place You Would Like to go on Vacation:** Momma says were going to Brazil. And we get to take Jake.

**First Kiss:** I'm too young.

B: You just wait.

**Favorite Book:** A Tale of Two Cities. Daddy reads it to me at night.

**Favorite Movie: **A Knights Tale like my mom. We watch it all the time.

B: We recite the lines word for word.

Nessie: My mom's funny!

B: Thank you baby.

**Cartoon Hero: **The Thundercats! But dad's not supposed to know.

**Favorite Quote:** 'Come on ponies'- William from a Knights Tale says that to his friends. It's funny, I promise.

**Favorite Band: **Justin Beiber. (AN: I like Justin Beiber too. He's not just for teenagers.)

J: We're going to have do something about that.

B: lol He's not that bad.

**Favorite Video Game:** I don't play them. I just watch.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** Mom is making Jake and I lunch.

**What Are You Wearing:** A white tee shirt and blue jeans. White tennis shoes.

**What Are You Doing Later: **Going over to Grandpa Charlie's with Jacob.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** I may be young, but mom and Jake explained it to me. So yes, I do.

**Name Your Children: **

J: Uh, Bells?

B: Alice I thought you weren't going to include this one?

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** Because someone asked me to.


	16. The Doctor Is In

**Disclaimer: I will never own them.**

**I couldn't leave out the vampire parents. If someone thinks that I should do Charlie just let me know. Because I just might, because that would be pretty funny too.**

**Full Name: **Carlisle Cullen. (AN: I know that isn't his original name. But he had it changed. So it's the one I'm going to use.)

**Where Do You Live:** With my family.

**Best Friend: **Esme.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So, Who:** No, I'm married. To Esme.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Nuturing, determined, and kind hearted.

**Weirdest Dream:** If I had a dollar for all the dreams I've heard in my years as a doctor I'd be even richer than I am now. But I do not care about money.

**Place You'd Like to go on Vacation:** Anywhere. As long as there's not a lot of light. Can you tell that I work too much?

**First Kiss: **Emily Moore. I was thirteen.

**Favorite Book: **I'm more of a newspaper reader. I'll say The New York Times.

**Favorite Movie:** Forrest Gump. Yes, I have a sense of humor. I'm not always serious.

**Cartoon Hero:** I don't watch cartoons.

**Favorite Quote:** Bubba's monalouge from FG. When he's telling Forrest about his life growing up I can't remember all the words. But it is a favorite. You gotta love William Buford Blue. And Leutinet (AN: sp?)

Dan.

**Favorite Band:** Jimmy Hendrix

**Favorite Video Game: **I play a mean game of Video Golf. I beat Tiger.

**What Are You Doing Right Now:** I am going over patient files while filling out this survey. Just don't tell the atending doctor.

**What Are You Wearing:** A blue/white striped shirt with a solid red tie. Grey slacks and black loafers. With my lab coat over top. I am at the hospital.

**What Are You Doing Later: **Going home. Only twenty more minutes...

**Name Your Children:** Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling Out This Survey:** Because I was going cross eyed from reading patient files.


	17. Mom Knows Best

**Disclaimer: I don't want anyone to sue me for plagerism. So no, I do not own them. **

**Full Name:** Esme Platt Cullen.

**Where Do You Live:** With my beautiful family.

**Best Friend:** Carlisle.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So, Who?** No, I'm not. I'm married to Carlisle.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Protective, mother hen, and kind.

**Weirdest Dream:** I don't dream.

**Place You'd Like to go on Vacation:** Antartica. How is that love?

**First Kiss: **Matthew Thompson. I don't remember how old I was. I was in my pre teens.

**Favorite Book: ** Huckelberry Finn, I like the classics. It's not just for children.

**Favorite Movie: **Emmett had me watch the Austin Powers movies with him once. I have never been the same since. They are very funny.

**Cartoon Hero: **I don't watch cartoons.

**Favorite Quote: **'And I am sick as a dog. I'm going to need a old priest, and a young priest.' Going round and round in a mechanical chair would make anybody sick. Except for vampires.

Emmett: You remembered!

Esme: Of course I did.

Emmett: Moley, moley, moley, moley!

Esme: lol That's a good one too.

**Favorite Band: **Harry Connick Jr. (AN: I hope I spelled his last name right. I can't go on line and look it up right now.)

**Favorite Video Game: **I don't play video games.

**What Are You Doing Right Now: **Filling out this survey. And talking to Emmett.

**What Are You Wearing:** A tan turtle neck and brown slacks. No shoes or socks.

**What Are You Doing Later: **I am going out with Carlisle. It's date night for us.

**Do You Believe in Love at First Sight:** Of course. Even though I didn't marry your father until years later.

**Name Your Children:** Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella.

**Why Did You Fill Out This Survey:** When I realized your father had I couldn't help myself.


	18. The Keeper Of The Peace, Sort Of

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Okay people, this is the last one. I saved one of the better ones for last. **

**Full Name: ** Charles Scott Swan. Don't ever call me Charles.

Renesmee: Why?

Charlie: I don't like it angel.

**Where Do You Live: **In Forks.

**Best Friend: **Billy.

**Are You Dating Anyone? If So Who:** I'm dating Sue.

**Describe Yourself in Four Words:** Quiet, good listener, and honest.

**Weirdest Dream: **Nessie I'll help Jake make sure your dream DOES NOT happen. That would be weird.

Jacob: And gross.

C: Back to my answer. I dreamt I caught the Lochness Monster while I was fishing once. It told me to tell Jake to give my grandaughter it's nickname.

J: No. Way.

C: Yep

**Place You'd Like to go on Vacation:** Anyplace that I can fish.

**First Kiss: **Renee**.**

**Favorite Book: **This book I read about Davey Crockett when I was a kid. I don't remember the name of it.

**Favorite Movie: **Black Hawk Down.

**Cartoon Hero:** Mighty Mouse.

**Favorite Quote:** "You see your honor, the two yutes..." "The two what?" "Yutes your honor, ya know yutes." "What's a yute?" "I'm sorry your honor I need to annunciate my words. The two youths." My Cousin

Vinny. One of the funniest parts in the movie. (AN: It really is. I laugh every time I see that movie. I laugh the hardest during that part.)

**Favorite Band:** Credance Clearwater Revival.

**Favorite Video Game:** Seth had me playing Rock Band the other night. That wasn't so bad.

**What Are You Doing Now:** Just got done eating dinner. And talking to Jake and Renesmee.

**What Are You Wearing: **I haven't changed out of my police uniform yet. So that.

**What Are You Doing Later:** Going to bed.

**Why Did You Spend Your Time Filling This Out:** Because Alice has been bugging me to do this for over a week.


End file.
